Mochina Island/Military
Regular Forces The Army of Mochina Island and it's colonies is powerful, brave and dangerous. They spend 5-6 years in training where they learn to use any weapon possible for the first 2-3 years and after they pick a specialty weapon like a sword or spear which somewhat determines their position in the battle lines. The standard formation for the army is to enhance strong defence but also allows for sudden attacking to win the battle and take away the opponant's momentum. the standard formation is called The Void. The formation is seperated into 5 divisions, the first division is the centre line. This section of the army is designed to take the brunt of the attack and is built of heavy infantry and spearmen with powerful mages. Once the enemy impacts this division the 2nd and 3rd divisions move in to bolster the 1st division with medium and light infantry these warriors also wrap around and begin to flank the enemy. Finally the 4th division which is split in two and made of horsemen to smash the enemy's rear and encircle the enemy. The 5th Division is made up of reserve infantry & mages, archers, the balistae and the general. This formation is mainly a defensive formation and not really suited for attack. When it comes to attack the Mochina Army can use the Hunter Formation. This formation uses light and medium infantry supported by mages, archers and horsemen. The Heavy Infantry stays back in reserve and to counter any enemy flanking tactics aimed for the general or supply lines. With this formation the special froces are a key feature, first the special forces will get in close ready to break up the enemy's frontlines as the main force charges in. Once both sections meet they fuse into one unit that breaks through each line till the general is done. If the enemy doesn't seem to be going down easy the reserve forces can move in bolstering the current main forces pushing forward and finishing them off. During seiges the army uses a pincer attack. First the bulk of the regular forces will pound the front gate forcing the defenders to focus their defences there, using magic and seige weapons to pound the walls and gates distracting the enemy with feints. Meanwhile on the opposite side of the besiged fort, special forces (and any guild mages who tag along) sneak over the walls and win the fight form the inside. The Navy is just as powerful as the army, they sail in giant ships armed with anything from 10 balistae all the way to 50 on the largest ships. These ships are designed for speed and strength well armoured and specially designed to cut through the water like a sword through air. They use sails to move but can easily move with magical devices to pushes them through the water just as well. Special Forces The Special Forces are normally attached to a main army or atleast to it's commander. They are often sent ahead of the main force on raiding missions and assassinations. They operate in small teams ranging from 5-10 depending on the type of operation. If they are tasked with aiding the main force they are normally positioned in areas where they can hide easily such as forests, canyons or long grass. These soldiers are very well trained and equipt, many wear light but very strong armour to allow them to move fast and easy, the common weapons for them is a short sword or dual short swords it's uncommon but not rare to see members with anything larger. Special Forces Mages are just as if not more deadly than regular warriors. Many use rare or uncommon forms of common magic that sets them apart from the regular forces., many of them can match S-Class Mages through sheer tactical abilities and combat experience. A team normally has 2 mages within a team of 5 and 4 within a team of 10 they operate as heavy support using their magic to protect and aid their allies and to destroy their enemies. Militia These men and women are part time soldiers normally tasked with guarding the homes when the main army is away on campaign, while only part timers they are still well trained and equipt. They are also trained in the use of less than conventional warfare and weapons. A common tactic for urban fighting is using very flamable liquids in bottles to make fire bombs or making booby traps from sharpened spikes and logs. The mages of the Militia are mainly earth or ice mages using their magics to slow or disable enemy advances allowing for other mages (fire, water or lightning) along with the main force to attack from the flanks. The Militia is actually split into two sections the C.I.M or Capitol Island Militia which protects Mochina Island itself and the C.M or the Colonial Militia that protects the Colonies and is largely indiependant from the Mochina Military High Command with only afew officers fromt he Army or Navy to deal with training, supplies and communication between to islands. Another added bonus for the Miltia is that in times of War the various guilds on the island are counted amoung them create it's most elite force. The Guild who are dotted around the island also make up a part of the Militia. Under the Special War Law, they become a unique group while technically under the Miltia they effectivly form the ultimate special forces. The Military high command will often hire out the most experienced mages and warriors amoung the guilds to aid them in combat and help bolster their ranks with some of the most powerful and deadly combatants on the island. Royal Guard The Royal guard are a special case. These warriors and mages are the best of the best, posessing skills greater than the army's Special Forces. There are 3 factions within the guards. The Wolves These are the assassins for the royal family. They are rarely seen unless your a target. They take action against the most dangerous of threats such as inhumanly powerful Dark Mages and kings. However they aren't afraid to kill members of the Mochina royal family or leadership (both civil and military) if they are found to be traitors. The Hawks These are the spymasters of the Mochina Island. They can get any infomation they want by any means. This makes them surprisingly good assassins as well, but that is jsut a side effect of they're methods. The Oxen The personal security force for the Mochina Royal Family. The most commonly seen members of the Royal Guard. They use the best armour and weapons and have some of the best magical training (They normally train with the Mochina Guilds). They also have a division designed with front line combat these are all former members of the regular armed forces who've shown the skills needed to join the Oxen forces. Equipment The degree of equipment of the Mochina armed Forces is impressive all the weapons are top quality and maintained very well by former frontline soldiers who can no long fight due to injuries. It is also a very modern military after the rise in none magic fire arms the Mochina High Command decided to make Rifle battalions using these new weapons. The common melee weapon for any soldier is a sword even spear men are armed with a short sword just incase they are forced to loose their spear or pike. Axes are also a common weapon many warriors use it especially the militia as many are woodsmen who know how to swing an axe better than most, a hammer is also common amoung the militia and regular forces. Many militia use the hammer especially if they come from the industrial quater as they are most likely blacksmiths or construction workers. Numbers Army The Mochina Army at full strength is 8 million troops. split into 4 seperate armies (2 million troops) and can combine into two army groups. Navy The Mochina Navy (including Naval Infantry) numbers at 6 million with 2 million as sailors and 4 million as naval infantry who fight along side the army and are attached to a general's army (adding 1 milltion to each army putting the numbers to 3 million). Militia The C.I.M numbers at 8 million highly trained part time soldiers. While the C.M has 1.5 million troops scattered over a hundred islands. Royal Guards The Royal Guards number 950,000 men and women. These numbers count for active members only not support staff and inactive service men/women. Ranks Army & Naval Infantry *'Senior General' *'Army General' *'General' *'Colonel' *'Major' *'Army Captain (Special Rank)' *'Captain' *'1st Lieutenant' *'2nd Lieutenant' *'Sergeant Major' *'Staff Sergeant' *'1st Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Staff Corporal' *'Corporal' *'Trooper' Navy *'Senior Admiral' *'Fleet Admiral' *'Admiral' *'Vice Admiral' *'Rear Admiral' *'Fleet Captain' *'Captain' *'Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant' *'Lieutenant Junior Grade' *'Ensign' *'Master Cheif Petty Officer' *'Cheif Petty Officer' *'Petty Officer' *'Crewman' Militia *'General' *'Colonel' *'Major' *'Militia Captain (Special Rank)' *'Captain' *'1st Lieutenant' *'2nd Lieutenant' *'Sergeant Major' *'Staff Sergeant' *'1st Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Staff Corporal' *'Corporal' *'Militiaman/woman' Category:Yaminogaijin